


双飞组·琴瑟和鸣·片段二

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: ABO futa注意最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	双飞组·琴瑟和鸣·片段二

安吉拉最近有些欲求不满。

倒不是因为她家小鸡仔越来越软了，而是中尉这段时间活生生被任务给累垮了，难得回一趟家也是倒头就睡。

年末了，妖魔鬼怪惹祸总是特别积极，好像都要力争在新年到来前搞个大新闻。不是这边来个挟持人质就是那边来个自爆袭击，守望先锋总部忙得不可开交，大家天天满世界跑打击犯罪，徒留前阵子摔折了胳膊的医生待在医疗室逗狗玩。

英勇无畏的法老之鹰什么都不怕，唯有在安吉拉的事情上怂得不行。就算安吉拉在她面前做了一套广播体操，跟她强调了一万次自己的胳膊已经没有大碍了，来点有爱的活动完全没问题，中尉还是固执地禁欲了很久，甚至顶着被alpha队友嘲笑的窘迫去医院给处于发情期的安吉拉买高级抑制剂。

当时安吉拉又急又气，差点就把药剂摔到那个木头脸上骂她要你何用。但最后还是看在法芮尔一片赤诚对她好的份上，强行忍下来了。

于是这些事一搅和，两三个月没有性生活的医生已经快要暴走了。

终于在跨年夜的这天，累得不成人形的法芮尔被安娜和莱茵哈特联合起来连揍带踹地怼回了家，声称就算还有人闹事总部也有他们这群老当益壮的前辈看着，不会出问题。

安吉拉一早就知道了消息，美滋滋地在她们的小窝里布置起来。烛光晚餐，催情蜡烛，性感内衣，一应俱全，万事俱备，只欠中尉。

法芮尔回到家时已经下午四点了，安吉拉正在厨房给她准备安神解疲的花茶。

“法芮尔你回来啦？快休息一下，花茶很快就泡好了。”

“好……”

中尉有气无力的声音彰显了多日奔波的疲倦，安吉拉不由得加快了速度，还想着等下给法芮尔按摩按摩。

结果等到花茶端出来，客厅里却没了中尉的身影。

安吉拉以为又有什么突发事件，吓得赶紧跑到各个房间里找人。

所幸法芮尔只是倒在卧室的大床上睡着了，连训练服都没有换下来。

安吉拉隐隐感觉今晚的性福计划怕是又要泡汤了。她叹了口气，把花茶放在床头柜上，坐到床边开始给法芮尔按摩头部。

温暖纤细的五指在额头附近按压揉搓，舒服得紧，法芮尔在睡梦中笑起来，一个劲儿往安吉拉怀里钻，像极了总部的那只狗崽子。

“唉，真是败给你了。好好休息吧，我亲爱的小士兵。”

安吉拉把中尉按摩得舒舒服服，又帮她擦擦脸盖好被子，亲上一口，这才走回厨房简单地弄了一些晚餐。

等到她九十点也躺到床上准备睡觉时，法芮尔还是没有醒来。

安吉拉也不打算叫醒她了，说不定这是法芮尔个把月来睡得最舒服的一次，让她多享受一下吧。

然而在跨年夜这么愉快的日子空虚寂寞独守空闺实在有些凄凉，安吉拉难过地发现自己有些失眠。

她转头看了看熟睡的法芮尔，中尉还是习惯性地伸长一只胳膊架在枕头上，有时为了方便抱她，有时就是借给她枕着睡。当然安吉拉还一度怀疑过是占有欲过强引起的下意识举动，因为长臂一伸就能将她与外界隔离起来，是一种非常强硬的表示主权的举动。

当然现在安吉拉并没有在意这些，她抓过法芮尔的胳膊轻轻枕在上面，不出意料地闻到了中尉无意识散发的信息素。虽然气息非常清浅，但安吉拉仍觉得有些心猿意马。

她脑海里突然涌现了一个大胆的想法——不如自己来吧。

不过她转念就捻熄了小火苗，明明爱人就睡在旁边，自己是有多饥渴才想出这么个馊主意啊……

但是有些念头一旦起来就止不住，安吉拉绝望地发现自己更睡不着了。

她试探着捏了捏中尉的手臂，法芮尔只是哼哼几下，没有要醒来的迹象，可能早就睡死了。

安吉拉紧张地侧过身背对法芮尔，像做贼似的伸长手臂钻进被子里，精准地按在要害部位之后猛地停了下来，大气都不敢出一下，生怕动作幅度太大。

她就这样等了一阵，法芮尔似乎毫无察觉。

安吉拉这下才放下心来，笨拙地摸索着门道，脑海里还得不停回想曾经那些令人面红耳赤的画面。

没办法……跟法芮尔在一起之后被喂得太饱了，基本不存在自力更生的必要，结果技巧生疏了不少。

硬件上暂时没法改进，就只能从软件上下功夫了。安吉拉揪着中尉的袖子，贪婪地汲取着那些若有似无的alpha信息素，希望可以刺激一下自己omega的本能。

这办法成效还不错，她伸长指尖揉弄自己的敏感点，想象着那是法芮尔正用火热的腺体顶弄着自己的花穴。中尉平日里严肃的表情被一种撩人的痞气所取代，她自信地勾起嘴角，贴近安吉拉耳畔放出沙哑的低音炮。

“安吉……你湿透了呢……”

“呃嗯……！”

安吉拉蜷起身子承受住一小波高潮，但还是没能咽下那一声呻吟。

她瞬间绷紧了身子，动用所有感官查探法芮尔有没有被惊动。

一秒，两秒……十秒过去了，她身后并没有新的动静。安吉拉总算松了一口气。

“安吉？”

突然平地一声雷，安吉拉吓得转过头，看见中尉正迷迷糊糊地睁眼。

“法芮尔……你……你醒了？”

“嗯……”

“睡……睡得好吗？”

“还是家里的床最舒服，当然睡得好。不过还是被安吉吵醒了。”

“……你都听到了？”

“安吉的喘息声太撩人了嘛……”法芮尔依恋地蹭到安吉拉的后颈上，“听得我都硬了呢……”

“不要说出来啦……”安吉拉蹭得一下红了脸。

“安吉，这些天是我不好，我会好好补偿你的……”

中尉撩起天使的睡衣摸进去，覆在她手感极好的浑圆上揉弄起来。安吉拉刚经历过高潮的身子敏感得不行，乳尖很快挺立起来戳着法芮尔的掌心。中尉握惯了火箭炮的双手布满了细碎的伤痕和薄茧，比起天使柔嫩的胸部显得粗糙不已，揉捏带来的刺激感浓烈了好几倍。安吉拉喘息着，不禁也伸手盖上法芮尔的手背，下意识地想要加大揉胸的力度。

但是中尉的手很快收了回去，安吉拉身后渐渐没了生息。她心里咯噔一下，担心法芮尔太累又睡过去了。

“法芮尔？你又睡了吗？”安吉拉一边问一边向后摸索情况，意外碰到了中尉刚解开裤头释放出来的硬烫。勃发的腺体耀武扬威地挺立着，仿佛能烫伤她的指尖，安吉拉像触电一样羞涩地收回手。

“没有睡喔，我只是在脱裤子。安吉拉也脱掉吧……”法芮尔把褪至腿弯的长裤抖落到床下后，开始帮安吉拉脱掉睡衣。等到两人都赤裸相对，法芮尔便迫不及待地挺动腺体钻到安吉拉的腿间。

粗硬的柱身突然前后摩擦起脆弱的花穴，表层凸起的青筋也一下又一下剐蹭着敏感的小圆点。安吉拉不禁嘤咛一声，全身都开始发软，无力地揪着床单喘息。

“安吉……可以再把腿并拢些的……”法芮尔轻咬着安吉拉的耳根，手掌穿过她的腰侧抵在下腹上，似乎准备着冲刺的姿势。

“唔……像这样吗……”安吉拉用力夹紧了埋在她腿间进出的腺体，“法芮尔不会疼吗？”

“不会……安吉的里面……比这紧多了……”被死死夹住的腺体前后摩擦顶弄变得有些困难，但同时快感也是成倍增长的。细嫩的大腿内侧磨得法芮尔舒爽不已，继续扶稳安吉拉的胯部挺腰滑动。

安吉拉在喘息的间隙不经意低了头，看见硕大的肉柱顶端不停在自己腿根探头，之后又缩回去，如此循环，极具视觉刺激。她感觉自己下身更湿了，而法芮尔的肉棒前端却连涎液都还没渗出来，泄身还需要很长一阵子。

没来由地，安吉拉感到非常挫败，她有些赌气地在肉柱又一次冲出来时，伸手握住了小家伙的前端，抓紧之后法芮尔就动弹不得了。

“嘶……安吉？怎么了？”被抓住命根的中尉终于从欲海中挣扎出来，“我弄疼你了吗？”

“不……我只是……希望你这次快一些……”安吉拉两手包裹住腺体的前端开始撸动，甚至还拨弄起敏感的泉眼，同时柔嫩的花瓣依然在前后磨蹭着柱身。

这刺激太大了，法芮尔根本还没来得及思考安吉拉话里的意思，就被巨大的快感淹没，几乎失去意识。安吉拉只觉手中的腺体突然涨大了一圈，之后便剧烈抖动着射了她满手的浊液。

法芮尔翻过身躺下来直喘气，疲软的腺体歪歪地倒在她腿根旁，还有一些没射出的精液慢慢淌出来。

体内多日未曾为非作歹的欲兽此时无比餍足，法芮尔闭眼长舒一口气，全身都放松下来，似乎又要舒爽得睡着了。

直到她觉得下身有什么不对劲。

法芮尔睁开眼睛，惊讶地发现安吉拉正跪在她腿间拨弄那根软趴趴的腺体。

“法芮尔，说好的要补偿我呢？你真的这么累吗？”安吉拉有一下没一下地揉弄着小家伙，语气平和，但法芮尔能听出她话里的不满，这让中尉有些害怕。

“也没有那么累啦……”她摸摸鼻子，“可能是家里的床太舒服了。”

“真是的……这种时候还能睡着……”安吉拉撩起耳边的头发，开始从前端舔弄疲软的腺体，想让小家伙重整旗鼓。

柔软的舌尖不停在圆润的冠头上打着圈，时而加以唇舌含咽，时而随着手指撸动上下舔舐，甚至完全吞没，顶至深喉……

法芮尔目不转睛地看着这香艳一幕，长枪早已挺立多时，她用尽全力才抑制住二次喷发的欲望。清醒状态下勃发的腺体甚至比之前更加粗大，安吉拉已经难以吞咽了。她慢慢吸吮着将肉棒吐出，改为用手撸动感受硬度，确定小家伙已经蓄势待发，她才起身爬上床，与法芮尔交换了一个吻。

“法芮尔，不许睡了喔。”安吉拉探身从床头柜里拿起一只避孕套，利落地咬下包装给搏动的腺体套上，还趁机摸了一把，激得法芮尔一惊一乍的。

“嗯……来吧……”安吉拉扶稳挺立的肉柱，抵着湿润的穴口慢慢坐下去。内里层层叠叠的褶皱已经无比熟悉腺体的形状，纷纷借着滑腻的花蜜打开通路迎接。滚烫的肉刃直捣黄龙，几乎是毫无阻隔地顶到了宫口。前端亲吻的瞬间两人都舒爽地呻吟出来。

“啊……法芮尔的……还是好大……”

安吉拉撑着中尉的腹肌努力吞吐着粗硬的腺体，花穴却始终缠着柱身交合，每次直立坐下都有些艰难，累得她娇喘连连，很快就失了力气。即便深埋体内的肉棒几乎撑满了整个甬道，但渴望被贯穿的空虚感依然席卷了全身。安吉拉难耐地扭动腰肢，想要疏解这种痛楚。

“呜……法芮尔……给我……”她示弱地看了中尉一眼，月光下的瞳眸湿漉漉的，加上安吉拉有些委屈的泣音，法芮尔只觉心里咚地中了一箭，软得一塌糊涂。

好好好宝贝要什么我都给你。

中尉上手捏了捏天使的翘臀，然后卡紧她的后腰开始用力顶弄。六块腹肌练就的腰力并不是摆设，腺体冲撞花心的力度明显跟之前是两个级别。如果之前的褶皱还能吸住肉柱减慢速度，那么现在这柄烫刃可以说已经所向披靡，足以突破任何紧致的束缚。

安吉拉随着大床的摇晃上下起伏，法芮尔每次的顶弄都正好对上她下落的时刻，两相碰撞之下，腺体的前端都会狠狠抵到宫口上，她总有一种要被利刃刺穿的错觉。

“呀……法芮尔……不要顶得这么激烈啊……要去了……！”

在这么高强度的刺激下，安吉拉几个回合便败下阵来，被汹涌的高潮淹没，瘫软在中尉身上。

“哈啊……你怎么……还没射……”安吉拉惊讶地发现腺体经过甬道高潮的冲刷竟然还没有缴械。

“因为补偿工作还没完成呢。”法芮尔搂着天使吻了一下，“我还能再战。”

安吉拉喘息着拿过旁边的手机看了看时间，离零点还有半小时。

“难道你要从今年做到明年吗？”

“正有此意。”

“我就不信你还能坚持半小时不射……哎呀，你个小坏蛋不要顶了！”安吉拉惊呼一声，生气地捏了捏中尉的鼻子。

“喔安吉……坚持不泄这我可做不到。”法芮尔又挺了挺腰，“但是一夜七次还是可以的。”

“啊……不要戳那里呀！”

……

窗外跨年庆祝的烟花炸响的时候，安吉拉还在被法芮尔抵在床头操弄。她的意识都有些模糊了，只觉法芮尔终于在最后一次深顶中射了出来，整个人伏在她背上，贴近她耳边说了一句新年快乐，但她的嗓子早已嘶哑地发不出声音了。

自此，安吉拉欲求不满的问题得到了完美解决，可喜可贺可喜可贺。

 

end


End file.
